There are a variety of materials approved by regulatory agencies for implantation into the human body. Examples of such materials include Trelex Polypropylene Mesh, available from Boston Scientific of Minneapolis Minn.), Marlex Mesh (polypropylene suture material, available from Phillips Sumika Polypropylene Co., Houston, Tex.), Prolene™ Mesh (available from Ethicon, Inc. of Sommerville, N.J.), Mersilene material (polyester fibermesh) and Gore-Tex fabric (expanded polytetrafluoroethylene laminated fabric, available from W. L. Gore and Associates Inc., Elkton, Md.). Many of these materials are integrated into devices that are implanted in the body. As a commercial example, silicone covered polyester is used as a component of an Artificial Urinary Sphincter model #800, available from American Medical Systems, Inc. of Minnetonka, Minn.
Pelvic floor disorders include cystocele, rectocele, enterocele and uterine and vaginal vault prolapse. These disorders typically result from weakness or damage to normal pelvic support systems. The most common etiologies include childbearing, removal of the uterus, connective tissue defects, prolonged heavy physical labor and postmenopausal atrophy. Vaginal vault prolapse is the distension of the vaginal apex outside of the vagina. An enterocele is a vaginal hernia in which the peritoneal sac containing a portion of the small bowel extends into the rectovaginal space. Vaginal vault prolapse and enterocele represent challenging forms of pelvic disorders for surgeons.
Vaginal vault prolapse is often associated with a rectocele, cystocele or enterocele. It is known to repair vaginal vault prolapse by suturing to the supraspinous ligament or to attach the vaginal vault through mesh or fascia to the sacrum. Many patients suffering from vaginal vault prolapse also require a surgical procedure to correct stress urinary incontinence that is either symptomatic or latent.
Sling procedures are surgical methods that place a sling to stabilize or support the bladder neck or urethra. They are typically used to treat incontinence. There are a variety of different sling procedures. Slings used for pubovaginal procedures differ in the type of material and anchoring methods. In some cases, the sling is placed under the bladder neck and secured via suspension sutures to a point of attachment (e.g. bone) through an abdominal and/or vaginal incision. Examples of sling procedures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,112,344; 5,611,515; 5,842,478; 5,860,425; 5,899,909; 6,039,686, 6,042,534 and 6,110,101.
A sacral colpopexy is a procedure for providing vaginal vault suspension. It may be performed through an abdominal incision, a vaginal incision or laparoscopically. Complications include mesh infection, mesh erosion, bowel obstruction, ileus, and bleeding from the presacral venous complex. Typically, this procedure is accompanied by abdominal enterocele repair and cul-de-sac obliteration.
A sacral colpopexy entails suspension of the vaginal cuff to the sacrum with fascia or synthetic mesh. The synthetic mesh is typically carefully customized or assembled into a special shape by the surgeon. A surgeon manually cuts a sheet of the mesh and stitches elements of the mesh to form the special shape. The literature reports surgeons suturing mesh material into various T-shaped articles. See Winters et al., Abdominal Sacral Colpopexy and Abdominal Enterocele Repair in the Management of Vaginal Vault Prolapse, Urology 56 (Suppl 6A) (2000): 55-63; and Paraiso et al, Laparoscopic Surgery for Enterocele, Vaginal Apex Prolapse and Rectocele, Int Urogynecol J (1999), 10:223-229.
Suturing mesh material into T-shaped articles is a meticulous, time-consuming task. Valuable surgeon time is consumed during this task. It is reported that the average time for colpopexy and enterocele repair alone is at least 20 minutes and more likely approximately ninety minutes. It is reported that 72% of patients with vault prolapse had a combination of other pelvic floor defects. See Richter K: Massive Eversion of the Vagina: Pathogenesis, Diagnosis and Therapy of the True Prolapse of the Vaginal Stump, Clin. Obstet Gynecol 25:897-912 (1982). If surgical correction of cystocele, rectocele or stress incontinence is performed in the presence of untreated vaginal vault prolapse, an early recurrence of prolapse is extremely likely. When it is considered that it is often necessary to correct multiple pelvic floor disorders simultaneously, the time factor for surgeons is particularly challenging. See, Diana et al., Treatment of Vaginal Vault Prolapse with Abdominal Sacral Colpopexy Using Prolene Mesh, American Journal of Surgery, Vol. 179, (February 2000), Pps. 126-128.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,702 describes a prosthesis for preventing post-surgical adhesions. The prosthesis may be used in visceral, parietal or neurological surgery, particularly hernia repair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,221 discloses a surgical repair mesh and a method of using a surgical repair mesh.
PCT Publication No. WO 00/64370 (Gaston) describes a device for treating a prolapse by vaginal suspension. The device comprises an elongate, flexible, pierced material, a suture connected to the material and a suture needle joined to the suture. The device is long enough to enable posterior suspension of the vagina at the promontory (i.e. the front upper part of the sacrum). The other end of the device includes a distal portion having a width such that it can cover at least a large part of the posterior part of the vagina, a rounded cut-out with dimensions that enable it to be engaged around the base of the vagina on at least a large part of the lower half of the wall of the vagina. The suture is connected to the article so that it is offset sidewise in relation to the cut-out.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,162,962 discloses an areal implant, in particular for abdominal wall closure. The implantable article may be constructed from a knitted fabric comprising a non-resorbable or slowly resorbable material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,038 discloses prostheses for repair of inguinal and femoral hernias. FIG. 1 of that patent illustrates a three panel inguinal prosthesis.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,195,542 and 5,441,508 (Gazielly et al.) disclose a rotator cuff reinforcement strip for surgical implantation to a shoulder of a person. In one embodiment, the strip has a rear heel for fixation to at least one of a trochiter and a tendinous mass of the patient's rotator cuff. The strip may have a linear extension or divergent legs from the heel defining opposite ends for fixation to respective tendon(s) of the rotator cuff. In one embodiment, the strip is described as defining a Y-shape. The device may consist of a single layer of braided polypropylene material.
PCT Publication No. WO 00/27304 (ORY et al.) discloses a suspension device for treating prolapse and urinary incontinence. The device comprises at least one filiform suspension cord with limited elasticity and at least two anchoring parts linked to the ends of the cord.